World Mpreg
by RainbowZombieApocolypse
Summary: It's about time the nations start settling down and having children. Boring title, but cute stories. Various pairings including GerIta, USUK, SuFin, etc.
1. GerIta, USUK, SuFin part 1

**Author's note : **Yup, another Mpreg fic from moi. Just a heads up, the pairings in this fic will be GerIta, USUK, SuFin, Giripan, Spamano, PrussiaXAustria, DenNor, and possibly some LithPol, Kong and RussiaXLatvia if anyone requests it.

**Disclaimer : **I sadly do not own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does. I also don't own the world...yet. But I probably will be making some OCs for their kids so yeah, stay tune.

**Warnings :** If you don;t like pregnant men, then don't read(although I don't know why you'd read and Mpreg fic if you don't like it). The current rating will be T but it may change ;)

**Germany and Italy**

"You are! Oh fratello, that's great news! No, it's not terrible, it's good! You'll do fine, I promise. Alright, _ti amo._" Italy hung up the phone and turned to his lover. "Ludwig, Ludwig, guess what? Lovino's pregnant!" The italian cheered, throwing himself ontop of his lover. If Ludwig wasn't so used to this type of behavior he would have probably ended up spilling his cup of coffee.

Shocked slightly by the news he gripped the younger nation and quirked a brow. "Pregnant?"

The italian nodded with a big goofy smile. "Yup, he and Spain Nii-chan are going to have a baby. Isn't this great news?"

Ludwig thought for a moment. If his lover's brother was pregnant then that meant he wouldn't have time to pester him anymore. Perhaps this was a good thing. "Yes, I suppose."

Feliciano smiled and nodded, tightening his grip around the hunky German's waist. His face suddenly turned into a slight frown, his eyes drooping as if in deep thought, which if Germany had learned anything by now, was never a good thing.

"Neh, Lud?" Feli asked, eyes moving upward to look at his lover. The other nation hummed in response, lips pressed against the edge of the coffee mug as he took another sip. A hesitant look crossed the italian's face, making Germany curious as to what he was about to ask.

"Ludwig, why don't we have a baby?"

Ludwig nearly choked on his beverage, coffee spraying out of his mouth from the mere surprise of the question. "W-why? Well, I'm not really sure, I mean you'd have to be pregnant in order to get a baby..." By now, the blond man was just endlessly mumbling.

"Well...can we have a baby then?" Italy asked innocently, making Germany blink. Honestly, he hadn't expected his lover to bring that up, at least not for another good while. They had only been married for just over a year. Then again, wasn't this around the time families started having kids? Or was there even a waiting rule to begin with?

"I-I'm not against it, but what's with this all of a sudden?" The german stuttered.

Italy's expression turned serious as he layed his head against the older nations large, muscly chest. He simply stayed like that for a few moments, putting together words in his mind. He was putting a lot of preperation in this, something the small italian didn't normally do.

"It's just that, Lovino is having Spain's child and it makes me a little jealous that they love eachother enough to be able to go through that. All I want is to be able to make Ludwig happy and show him I love him by bearing his child." Feliciano spoke and Ludwig swore that this might be the most serious that the little country had ever been.

He wrapped his well built arms around Italy's slim shoulders and pulled him close to his chest, resting his chin on the red head's head.

"I love you already more than anything. You don't need to push yourself so much for me." Ludwig told him, letting the scent of Sweetness and Pasta fill his nose. It was his favorite scent because it reminded him of the small italian.

Feliciano couldn't help the smile that creeped its way unto his lips. He nuzzled his face in the german man's wamr chest, closing his eyes to fully enjoy Ludwig's own musky smell.

"I just want to make you as happy as I possibly can." He muttered, the steady heartbeat that filled his ears starting lull him to sleep.

"You already do." Ludwig muttered, softly kissing the top of Italy's curl. Feliciano stayed there, content in his Lud's arms before he looked up at him again.

"Could we still have a baby?" He asked hopefully. He really did want him and Lud to be parents. It's not fair that his brother would be the only one to enjoy that.

A small blush tinted Ludwig's cheeks. He was a little worried about what it would be like to have to pitter patter of little feet around the house but the idea excited him if only just a tad.

"I don't see why not."

Feliciano smiled and pulled his lover down by the collar of his shirt, pressing their lips together impatiently in a passionate kiss. Germany molded his lips against the italian's eagerly, reaching behind him to grab under the lithe boy's thighs and hoist him around up, legs twining around his waist for support.

Strong arms held the italian up as he was carried to the bedroom, where babies were surely to be made.

**America and England**

"YOU BLOODY FUCKING WANKER I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" An angry Britan yelled, chasing after a scared for his life America.

"C-come on Artie, this can't entirely be my fault right?" Alfred tried to reason, cowering behind a kitchen chair.

"You're the one who refuses to wear a condom!" The very angry man continued to shout, shaking his fist at his soon to be dead lover.

It all started a few weeks ago when Arthur had been feeling sick.

_-Flash Back-_

_Alfred woke up to the putrid sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom down the hall. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and also noticed an empty spot in his bed where a certain English gentleman was usually found at this time._

_"Iggy?" He yawned out, covering his mouth with his hand. "You up already?" _

_There was no answer aside from the disgusting splash of vomit hitting the toilet bowl and gagging. At this point, America had mustered enough energy to sit up, slipping his feet into a pair of fuzzy blue slippers, and tredged toward the bathroom. _

_He saw his blond lover on his knees, haunched over the toilet bowl dry heaving. A pang of worry and concern ebbed through his chest as he watched his poor Iggy. After a few coughs, the English man wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, breathing heavily from all that heaving. _

_"Bloody hell that was disgusting." He muttered, lifting himself up off the bathroom floor. _

_"Arthur, you okay?" _

_The blond man jumped slightly, having been too busy emptying the contents of his stomach to realize that the american was in the bathroom with him. _

_"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" Arthur rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. America took a step forward and cornered his lover against the sink. _

_"Don't try to change the subject." He said, voice taking on a harsh tone, like a parent scolding a child. England always did compromise his health by pretending he was fine. _

_Sighing, Arthur gave Alfred his most reassuring look. "I'm fine okay? Really, I probably just ate something bad. We did go to that blasted Mcdonald's of yours yesterday remember? Heaven knows what that beastly food might do to me." He said, eyes narrowing to glare at the other. _

_America inwardly sighed with relief. He was glad that his Iggy was back to normal. So glad, he pulled the brit into a hug and began kissing his neck, and face. _

_"H-hey, hold on. Isn't it a little early for this kind of thing?" The british man blushed madly. _

_"What better time for sex then in the morning?" Alfred reasoned, smirking when he saw the blush on his lover's face darken. _

_"At least let me brush my teeth. Even though the food you eat already tastes like vomit." Arthur added, turning his back to his lover and reached for his tooth brush. _

_Alfred laughed, turning around to head back to bed and wait for the sarcastic man to finish freshening up. With a start like this, the day was sure to be a good one. _

_-End Flash Back-_

"I knew I shouldn't have given in to you and your sick needs!" The Brit still hadn't cooled off. "Then maybe I wouldn't be bloody _pregnant!_"

He ceased chasing the american and slumped down on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest with a loud, frustrated huff. "I mean, who even said I wanted to bear your devil children?"

America winced at the harsh comment. Was Arthur really so hell bent against being pregnant with his kid? Was it just the fact that it was his kid? Did he not love him anymore? Was this what the brit was hinting at?

England's face turned sympathetic when he saw the hurt look on his lover's face. He let out a sigh and patted the spot next to him on the sofa, silently telling the other to come sit. When Alfred sat on the chestnut brown couch next to the mood swingy England he didn't expect the warm, soothing hand to rest atop his and squeeze his.

"I'm sorry, ok? I just don't think we're ready for kids. I mean, neither of us knows the first damn thing about parenting."

"You took care of me when I was little and I turned out fine." Alfred bargained, only earning a slightly terrified look on Arthir's part.

"On the most part, I suppose..." He muttered, wavering his eyes away from his lover.

"So what do we do now? You can't just get unpregnant. Do we abort?" America said wearily, glancing at the English man's face, searching for an answer.

Arthur thought hard. He didn't want to kill the thing, he just wasn't sure the him and Alfred were ready for parenthood. Then again he wasn't getting any younger and other countried around them were settling down. Perhaps it was time.

"No, I say we go for it. What's the worst that could happen?" He said and the second those words left his mouth he was tackled onto his back by a very happy America.

"I knew you couldn't pass up the chance to be a mommy!" Alfred teased, laying ontop of his older lover.

"H-hey, wait a minute!" Arthur hollered, glaring at his partner the best he could through his heated blush.

America looked up at England once more, chin resting on the brit's chest. "You'll be a good mom, I know you will." He said encouragingly. Arthur's blush intensified, and he looked away out of embarassement.

"Wh-whatever." He said, the blush on his cheeks never fading as Alfred attacked his face with kisses.

**Sweden and Finland**

Tino opened his eyes, morning light seeping in through the thin curtains. He was greeted by his swedish lover's face but barely even flinched this time, having gotten used to this after being with the man for 3 years. Or perhaps it was that Berwald's harsh exterior had started easing up over the years he's known the fin?

"G-good morning." Tino blushed. He may have gotten used to Sweden's intimidating face, but the intense, silent stares still made him a little nervous.

"M'rn'n." Berwald mumbled, inching closer to the smaller country. Tino was still a little flustered but allowed the swede's arms to wrap around him. "D' y'u sle'p g'd?" He asked.

"Y-yes, very." Tino told his lover. Berwald's face was so close to his it was making him uneasy in a lot of ways. "Should I go make breakfast?" He offered, sitting up with his legs dangling off the edge of the bed.

"No, st'y." Sweden protested, grabbing the fin's arm and pulled him back down onto the bed. Tino landed with an 'oof' ontop of the swede with his arms resting flat against Berwald's chest. Tino's couldn't help but get ten times brighter at their position. He turned his head to the side to avoid Sweden's gaze but felt warm lips against his cheek.

"S-Su-san..." He moaned as the kisses were begining to travel down his neck, right against his ear. He felt the hot breath puff against the shell and shivered as Sweden's big hands felt him up.

'_H-how can he be up for this after last night?' _Finland thought, remembering the several rounds they had gone through throughout the previous night. Then again, last night it had been him who had initiated the first few times. And the times after the fifth round.

Tino was starting to feel hot and bothered, but not the usual kind he felt when Berwald started this. He felt hot, as in feverish and bothered as in there was a slight sick feeling in his stomach.

"B-Berwald, stop please." The fin pleaded, feeling dizzy as he pressed his open palm against Sweden to push him away. The swede gave him a confused look but Finland offered him a small smile.

"I'm just not in the mood right now, okay? Now come on, we need to get you and Hana-Tamago some breakfast." Finland spoke cheerily, turning his head to the fluffy, white lump curled up by their feet.

The small puppy raised its head at the mention of her name and rolled onto her back, paws in the air.

"Aww, so cute!" Finland chirped. Sweden looked at the dog and then back at Finland.

"Y'ur c'te too." He mumbled, causing TIno to blush.

"Th-thanks..." Tino stuttered, throwing the blankets off of him and stood up. He wobbled a bit as he felt dizzy all of a sudden.

_'Must have stood up too fast...'_ Tino thought, holding onto the wall for support. "Well I'll be in the kitchen. Could you take Hana-Tamago out in the backyard?"

Sweden nodded, getting up and heading towards the backyard as Hana-Tamago followed him. Finland made his way to the kitched, turning on the stove and fetching a carton of eggs from the fridge. He cracked them and poored the yokes into the frying pan, head throbbing and feeling a bit dizzy.

_'Maybe I'm coming down with something?' _

As the eggs began to sizzle, the fin began to feel weeker and weeker, his knees trembling. This wasn't good, he felt like he was about to-

The world suddenly went back and Tino fell onto the floor with a loud thud. Sweden had entered the house at that moment with an over energetic Hana-Tamago bouncing and barking all over the place.

"T'no?" Sweden called when he heard the noise. Hana-Tamago barked, running into the kitchen. Berwald followed the pet, eyes growing wide when he saw Tino laying unconscious on the floor.

Finland blinked his eyes open, head still buzzing. He sat up, clutching his aching head and noticed he was back in his bed. Turning his head he saw Berwald sitting in a chair next to the bed, a relieved look over powering his usally stoic expression.

"Y'u ok?" The swede asked his lover, weeving his fingers through FInland's hay colored hair.

"U-umm...y-yes?" Finland said.

"Oh, so your awake." An unfamiliar voice said and Tino turned his head to see a man in a suit walk into his bedroom. He turned his head to Sweden, figuring he knew why this stranger was in his house.

"Y'u pass'd o't so I c'lled a doct'r."

"Yes mister Tino, your husband did say that." The doctor said, causing the fin to blush.

"I'm fine, really. I just probably didn't get enough sleep last night." Tino said, figuring he could leave out why he hadn't gotten enough sleep.

"That is partially the reason but I have some more news for you two."

Both heads turned to listen to what the doctor was about to say. Something else? What else could have caused him to faint like that other than exhaustion?

"It's my job to say congradulations in times like this, Berwald, mister Tino, you two will be expecting a baby."

Tino's eyes widened. A baby? Him and Berwald? Wait, he was pregnant?

"You mean, I'm pregnant?" He asked and the doctor nodded happily.

"Yup. Well, I have no more to say other than please try to take care of yourself so I'll be off."

Finland felt the bed dip under another weight and saw Sweden sitting at the edge of the matress, starting at him intensely like he usually did. Although this time felt a little...different. It was almost as if he wasn't merely staring but searching. Probably searching for Finland's reaction to the news.

The fin thought for a moment. He remembered a time when Sweden had brought up having kids and how he had said he'd love to have some one day. He also remembered how determined the swede has sounded when he said he'd do his best.

" 're y'u h'ppy?" Berwald asked his wife, body caging the fin in like a bird.

"Wh-wha? Oh!" Finland mumbled. His hand gravitated towards his stomach and rested there. No bump could be felt, yet, but there was a life in there somewhere. A sweet, tingling feeling was consuming him. He smiled at Berwald. He did feel happy.

"Yes, I am." Tino giggled, placing his small hand on Berwald's shoulder as his other continued to rest on his belly. He leaned into the swede for a kiss, just wanting to express this love he felt burning in his core.

He had always liked kids, he had always wanted kids, and now, without even having to ask Berwald had given him that.

"I'm very happy."

**Author's Note : **I am SOOOOOO sorry if it's impossible to understand Berwald! His accent is so friggin' hard to do but if I don't I feel like it's not really him...I know the SuFin part was an Epic Fail but I promise It'll get better. The other two were cute though, right?

So, I started this fic with my 3 favorite couples. In chapter two I'll probably add the other couples so review and tell me if I should do those other ones I mentioned or if even request a pairing, I might make it. Please review


	2. GerIta, USUK, SuFin part 2

**Germany and Italy**

Germany waited on the sofa for his lover to come out of the bathroom. For the past 2 weeks the couple had been trying to get pregnant with no luck so far. He tapped his fingers against the coffee table as he anxiously awaited Feli to tell him if the test came out positive or not.

Ludwig jumped when he heard the door crack open and saw his italian lover walk out, staring at the test in his hands with a frown.

"What does it say?" He asked, fingers secretly crossed.

"Negative..." Feliciano mumbled, sighing and tossing the test onto the table as he let himself fall on the couch next to the german. "No baby."

Germany frowned, rubbing his lover's shoulders. "That's fine, we can try again." He suggested. Feliciano turned to him and grinned, leaning over to press his mouth against his hunky german's.

The bulky blond gripped his lover's shoulder, pushing him backwards until he was laying flat on the cushiony sofa. He gently poked his tongue into the italian's mouth, tasting the fresh pasta he had eaten at lunch. He could feel the smaller nation moan against his mouth as his tongue stroked the inside of the other's hot cavern. Ludwig dragged one hand down Italy's shoulder and back, creeping it to the front of his pants to press against the bulge that was quickly forming.

"L-Ludwig..." Feliciano whimpered, breaking away from the kiss as Ludwig's big, meaty hands groped and squeezed him through his pants. He could see a small smirk make its way over his lover's lips as that devious mouth traveled down to mark his neck, emitting another loud gasp from the helpless italian.

Ludwig's hands continued to massage the bulge, fishing into the cotton pants to get some skin on skin contact with his lover's member. While the german was at work pleasing his husbband, Italy began to rid himself of unnecissary clothes, throwing his top off and away from where the fun was to be had.

When Germany brought his head up from leaving bruises on Feli's neck to kiss the red head, the phone rang irritably on the end table.

With a loud, annoyed groan and a moan of dissapointment from Feliciano as the hand that was pleasuring him left, Ludwig grabbed the phone and answered angrily.

"What?"

_"Woah, Woah West! Why the need to sound so angry?" _Came the voice of the awesome one himself.

"I'm not angry, I'm just...in the middle of something." Germany muttered, blushing while Feliciano stroked his face and chest.

_"Well, you can go back to whatever you were doing after talking with the awesome me, it can wait right?" _Prussia continued, making the bulkier german groan.

"Fine, Fine, what do you want?"

_"I want you to come over, I have some news to tell you._" Gilbert said, his voice sounding serious for once in his life making Germany wonder what could be wrong.

"Wait, you want me to come now? But I'm busy!" Germany shouted, making the small italian that was nibbling on his ear flinch.

"_Just finish whatever your doing then come right over! This is really important!" _His brother said before hanging up.

Germany let out a sigh and tossed the phone onto the table, massaging his brow between his thumb and index finger. "Gilbert wants us to go meet him..."

"Eh? Now? But Ludi, we were about to make babies!" Feliciano whined childishly, clinging to his lover's arm.

The german gave the other a longing gaze. "Then I guess we'll have to make this quick."

**England and America**

"Alfred dear, be a good lad and fetch me a pint of ice cream." England asked, nose buried in a Harry Potter book as he balanced a cup of tea on his knee.

"Ice cream?" The americain echoed dubiously.

"Yes, you didn't hear me the first time?" The hormonal englishman repeated, voice dripping with venom.

America had to admit, pregnant England was like a mean girl on constant PMS, more so than regular England. And what was it with this sudden ice cream craving? The tea guzzling bastard hated ice cream with a fiery passion. Oh well, at least he was craving normal stuff and not...his usual cooking.

Alfred rummaged through the freezer, searching through his many contaners of ice cream before pulling out one that he thought his lover would like. Choosing the chocolate chip flavored dairy treat.

Heading in the living room, he handed his messy blond lover the container and a spoon as the Brit put down his cup of tea. Snatching the tub of frozen dessert from the american's hands, the hungry gentleman wasted no time shoving a spoonful in his mouth, his face a contorted mix of emotion somewhere between orgasmic and digusted.

America watched the Englishman scarf down the ice cream with a grin, taking this as a chance to slide his hand over the man's pudgy stomach. Alfred felt his lover twitch, nearly dropping the container.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Arthur hissed, trying to pry the other's groping hands off of his stomach.

"But Artie, I wanna feel your tummy. That's what normal couples do." The american whined, feeling over the small bump.

"What gave you the idea we were normal..." The blond Brit muttered nearly inaudibly but otherwise let his lover fondle his pregnant stomach.

He continued to eat his ice cream, a slight blush dusting his cheeks as his lover's hands roamed and groped his belly.

"Would you cut that out?" Arthur hissed, clearly annoyed with the american's groping hands.

"But Iggy, what if the baby kicks and I miss it?" Alfred replied with a pout.

"Idiot, first of all, how many times have I told you not to call me that, secondly, the doctor said I was only 2 months along, it'll still be a while before I can feel any movement." The Brit grumbled, sucking all the frozen, chocolate cream off of the spoon.

America's frown grew as he sunk back into the cushions. arms folded across his chest childishly. The englishman rolled his eyes and leaned against the bigger american, resting his head on Alfred's shoulder. He hated to admit it, but while his pregnant hormones made him moody as hell, it also brought out the mushy side of him and he was still only in his first trimester. Arthur shuddered at the thought of how lovey-dovey he may become by month five.

Understanding the subtle movement, America wrapped his arm around the blond's shoulders, rubbing the elder's arm soothingly.

"I love you like crazy, you know that right?" America whispered against the other's neck, head tilted to press his lips just under the englishman's ear.

England's cheeks burned at the loving statement and his lips trembled when the american pressed his lips against his warm skin. "O-of course I know that."

America cracked a smile, the grin stretching from ear to ear as he flipped the two over and pushed the Englishman onto his back, container of ice cream falling onto the floor and forgotten.

"Just wanted to make sure." He said before leaning down and sealing Arthur's lips with his own.

**Sweden and Finland**

Tino layed awake on the soft bed, sheets brought up to the middle of his chest as his hands rested on the mound of his stomach. His older, swedish lover sat by the edge of the bed, feeding some chicken noodle soop to the flustered Finn.

"Su-san, I'm fine. I told you it's just a little, mmff-" Tino was cut off by the spoon being shoved into his mouth once again.

Finland savored the broth in his mouth before swallowing, pushing the blond's hand away as he tried to feed him another bite.

"Su-san, I told you I'm fine. My body's just getting used to my err, condition." The other blushed, still slightly flustered about being pregnant with Berwald's baby.

The intimidating swede still bore a worried expression but put down the bowl. Tino smiled and stretched his arms out, beckoning his husband to join him. Slightly awkwardly, the bulky swede sat on the bed, resting his hand on the pale blond's blanket covered thigh.

Finland stroked Sweden's cheek tentatively, offering a tired smile. He recalled the days where simple actions like this embarrassed him to a point where he'd stammer endlessly. It almost felt like it was yesterday.

Still noticing that Berwald's eyes were clouded with worry, Tino cupped his lover's face and leaned in for a kiss. He could feel the swede pressing back against his touch and shyly opened his mouth to let the other's tongue slither in.

Just as the steamy stuff started to happen, the couple's bedroom door burst open and at the entrance stood a short, blond boy. Their adopted son, Sealand was standing there, grinning like the chesire cat.

"O-oh, Peter, you came home early." Tino muttered, pulling away from Berwald.

"You told me you had good news to tell me so I came home from Latvia's as soon as I could!" The pre-pubescent boy chirped excitedly, jumping on the bed between his adoptive parents. "It is good news right? Mama doesn't look to good." Peter asked worriedly, wondering vaguely if the good news had something to do with his 'mother's' frail appearance.

Tino grabbed the little country's small hands and hovered them over his stomach. "What we're going to tell you is very special." He said, registering the mesmorized look in the boy's eyes. Sealand looked at both his parents, nearly shivering with excitement.

"Y'r mum's hav'n a ba'y" Berwald finished, his own hand traveling to the finn's middle.

Tino placed his son's hands above his husband's wondering if peter could feel the slight bump.

Sealand looked down at where his mother held his hand before a huge smile broke out onto his face.

"Really! Mama's pregnant?" He said in awe, looking down at the fin's stomach as he tried to feel around.

Tino couldn't fight the small giggle that escaped his lips as all the hands on his belly groped and tickled him. He watched as one of Berwald's big hands moved from his tummy to pat Peter on the top of his head, the family bonding over the small life growing inside the Fin.

**A/N: Okay, this one is done. I know I haven't updated this in FOREVEr but I've been really busy with school and I've also had writers block on this. I know these are the same pairings as last chapter but I promise the next chapter will have different couples. I'm already like, 70% done writing the next chapter, I just have to get over some writers block first :P I've already decided on the coupling for most characters, but feel free to leave a suggestion anyway.**


	3. Spamano, PruAustria, GiriPan part 1

**Spain and Romano**

"A good thing, pfft. How the hell is it a good thing that I'm having that stupid Spain's idiot child!" Romano shouted to himself as he slamed the phone back down on the hook.

"Lovi, I brought some gelato for you and the baby! I figured you were hungry." Spain said sweetly, bringing in a tray of the italian's favorite desert. Romano's eye twitched. Ever since the damn tomato bastard had found out about his condition, he'd been spoiling him. Even more so than usual! It was really starting to piss the small nation off.

"Say ah!" Antonio said, holding a spoonful of gelato up to Lovino's mouth. The brunet growled, slapping his lover's hand away from him as the spoon and ice cream fell to the floor with a clink. Spain looked at the other man, slightly confused and a little startled by Lovino's behavior.

"What is it, love?" Spain asked, trying to pull Lovino close to him only to have the smaller boy push him away.

"What do think? You've been driving me crazy! I'm having a child, I'm not a child myself! You don't need to keep babying me!" Romano shouted. He saw the display of emotions play on his lover's face. Shock. Guilt. Hurt. Each new face made him feel a little bad for blowing up on the spagniard but he wasn't ready to admit that.

"I'm sorry _mi amore_. I'll give you some space." Antonio said a little awkwardly, cleaning up the mess of gelato on the floor and taking the untouched tray with him as he left his lover in peace.

When his lover left, Romano suddenly felt a slight pang of guilt. He really didn't mean to blow up on the spaniard like that, even though thats what he usually does.

"Stupid bastard, making me feel sorry for him." Romano grumbled, slouching into the couch and curling up on his side.

It was Spain's fault, Romano reminded himself. Treating him like a baby ever since he found out about the little italian's condition. It was both Spain's and this damn baby's fault. Romano's eyes suddenly sofftened and he brought his hand down to rest on the almost invisble bump. He couldn't deny it, no matter how hard he did. Sure, he was pissed at the Spanish man for getting him knocked up but at the same time he couldn't fight the small, very very small part of him that felt a little happy. With a sigh he sat up, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

Maybe he had been a little too harsh on that idiot. While he was annoying and perverted as hell he was just looking out for his pregnant lover.

"Kuso..." Romano grumbled, the guilt bringing him to get up off the couch and head upstairs.

He made it to their bedroom and poked his head in, seeing Antonio laying on the bed with his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Blush tinting his cheeks, Romano entered the room, keeping the slight glare in his eyes as he walked towards the bed.

Antonio looked up when he heard the floorboards creak and saw his italian lover standing in front of him looking quite flustered.

"Lovino? Is anything wrong?"

Still playing mute, Romano stalked towards the bed, eyes never leaving their watch on the spanish man, and threw himself onto the bed. Spain jumped in surprise but caught the small brunet, wrapping his arms gingerly around thin shoulders.

"It's okay to spoil me a bit..." Romano muttered sincerly, voice muffled by his face being stuffed in the spagniard's chest. His eyes regained their harshness and he glared at his lover. "But only a little!"

Spain could hardly believe the italian's words but smiled none the less. Holding his lover tightly and close to him, he enjoyed the show of affection while it lasted.

**Prussia and Austria**

The white haired german man woke up late one morning, feeling totally _un_awesome. He felt groggy and tired, his head was throbbing and after attempting to get up he realized he also felt very sore. He felt all the symptoms of his usual Saturday morning hangover but the aching in his lower back was new.

Gilbert heard the door creak and saw Elizaveta waltz in his room, her usual maid attire on as she folded and put away clothes.

"Good morning Gilbert, you feel okay?" She asked, sorting the clothes.

"Just peachy..." The albino groaned out sarcastically, rocking his throbbing head.

"Roderich is downstairs waiting for you to eat breakfast," The hungarian woman said.

Gilbert lifted his head at the mention of his lover. Oh right, now he remembered what happened last night. It was Friday, so as per usual he had gotten drunk as hell, and when he get's drunk he tends to get horny. God knows what kind of sexual adventures he must have had with the Austrian man. The relentless throb in his backside indicated that he must have bottomed last night, something that usually didn't happen. He thinks the last time the chestnut haired noble had topped must have been...2 months ago? Yeah, that seemed about right, and of course it was because the awsomer nation had let him top.

"Alright, come join us when you finish." Prussia told the girl, shrugging away the covers and standing up.

Elizaveta gasped and covered her eyes as the Prussian stood, nude as the day he was born. "Could you please put _something_ on, you'll give Roderich a heart attack if you go down to breakfast like that."

Gilbert chuckled, grabbing the boxers he had on last night before they were carelessly discarded and slid them on. He left the young Hungarian to clean up the room, making the messy bed and changing the sullied sheets with a dark blush dusting her cheeks and a rather insane grin.

"Wazzup Rod," Gilbert greeted the dark haired austrian at the table, the other's eyes drawn to his loose platinum colored boxers.

"Must you come to the table half naked?" Roderich grunted, hiding his flustered face behind his coffee cup.

"Come on Roddy, what's the big deal? You've seen me fully naked plenty of times." Prussia grinned at the blush he managed to place on the austrian's cheeks.

"Regardless, just eat your breakfast. It's probably gotten cold by now and poor Elizaveta works so hard." The older male scolded, going on into a rant about how he shouldn't cause the poor girl any distress and be more respectable towards her. This lecture however, went completely ignored by the albino who never payed attention to his lover unless there was sex involved.

He frowned as he ate the eggs. Normally he loved the hungarian girl's cooking but for some reason, this morning's breakfast tasted a little off.

_Maybe I'm still feeling sick_? The once-nation asked himself, remembering how he's spent the last three weeks camped out in the bathroom, vommiting every half hour at least. Elizaveta and Roderich had been worried but the german assured them that him and his awesomness could withstand it.

Prussia continued to nibble at his breakfast, feeling his stomach churn painfully. Austria seemed to notice this look of discomfort and shot his boyfriend a slightly worrisome look.

"What is it? You usually love Elizaveta's food." The brunet asked, putting down his coffee mug.

"I guess I'm just not feeling all that awesome today..." Prussia muttered, putting down his fork and pushing the half eaten plate away.

Austria's violet eyes softened as he fixed his lover a worried glance. When Prussia declared he wasn't feeling awesome that was when someone should start worrying.

"Maybe you should go lie down." Austria suggested, grabbing the german's dirty plate along with his own coffee mug and placing them in the sink for Hungary to take care of later.

"Will you play the piano for me?" Prussia asked suddenly, causing the chocolate haired austrian to blink and send him a confused look.

Gilbert's face flushed the lightest shade of pink as he averted his gaze. "It always soothes me when you play the piano." He mumbled.

Roderich's own cheeks flushed a soft pink color at the german's words. He gave a short nod as he led Gilbert into his living room, motioning for him to go lay on the couch while he took his post by the large, varnished piano.

As Prussia got comfortable, Austria began to move his talented fingers over the shiny, white keys, creating a soft melody that filled the room. Gilbert's eyelids began to grow heavy and he could feel his consciousness slipping after several nights of being unable to sleep wether it was from being up all night in the bathroom tossing his cookies or from shagging the austrian.

Finally, his eyes closed and his breathing evened to a slow, rythmic exhale of air. Austria continued to play until a hand rested on his shoulder, startling him.

His head shot to the side where he saw Hungary looking at him with a gentle smile, her long, slender finger pointing towards the couch where the white haired german was snoring rather loudly. Roderich looked at his lover with a small, loving smile, happy that he was resting so peacefully.

"It's been a while since Gil's slept like this, he's usually up all night locked in the bathroom. I worry so much about him." The girl mused, expressing her concern for her childhood friend.

"To be honest, I'm quite concerned aswell. It kind of bothers me to see him just idling around without that stupid grin on his face. What should we do? I know he's sick but he's too much of an idiot to let anyone help."

Hungary nodded softly, showing her agreement. "I'll arange a doctor's appointment."

Roderich nodded, thanking the hungarian girl as she went to find a phone. Taking a deep sigh he resumed playing the piano for his sleeping lover.

**Japan and Greece**

Japan was a respectable man. Or a prude depending on how you look at it. He had been with Greece for years now, yet refused to do anything sexual with one of the most sex crazy nations until he felt good and ready.

Now, after many years of blue ball syndrome, the messy haired brunet was finally going to be able to claim the smaller nations virginity on their wedding night. Cliche and stuck up, perhaps, but to the two countries, tonight was a special night none the less.

Greece laid sprawled across the bed, waiting for his newlywed husband to come out of the bathroom. He'd had sex countless times, with country's like Spain and even that bastard Turkey, but never in his long life had he felt this nervous. It was, of course, an inner nervosity, his outside demeanor remaining as calm and collected as it always did. But even the ancient nation couldn't help but feel his cheeks light up when he saw the small asian man emerge from the bathroom, clothes already abandoned, all that was left covering him a pair of tiny boxer briefs.

Japan stood a meger 3 feet away from the bed that Heracles lay on, hands folded shyly over his groin and face flustered a dark pink. Both men knew that tonight they were going to seal the deal, and both were ready to accept it. Not to mention both were internally having panic attacks, Greece much better at hiding his anticipant shivers.

Japan glanced at the greek before looking away with a blush. He hesitatnly made his way to the bed and crawled onto the springy matress, a pair of warm hands touching his skin as he crawled over to the other nation, sitting on his knees as Greece felt up his sides. Japan inhaled deeply as the other man's wandering hands traced his thin sides and slid up to his chest, nimble fingers pinching and toying with the tiny, pink nipples.

Kiku let out a short, breathy moan as Heracles played with both little nubs, rolling them between his fingers and eliciting a chorus of wonderful sounds from the small japanese man.

"Are you ready for this?" Greece mumble as he pushed the raven haired man down and lay on top of him, his nakedess pressing against Japan's tiny covering.

Too choked up for words, Kiku merely closed his eyes and nodded vigorously, accepting the hot kiss that his lover nearly vicioulsy leaned in for.

Kissing wasn't entirely new to the couple but as Japan felt the greek's dastardly hand creeping down under the elastic waist of his shorts he knew this time they would be going much further than a simple make out session.

Greece fished out his partner's semi-hard length and began to stroke it, tugging and pulling the leaking member as Japan's hand covered his mouth, stopping the pleasured sounds from escaping his lips. The older country wouldn't allow this and swatted the smaller nation's hand away, leaning down to trace the seams of the other's lips with his tongue. Japan felt a shudder run up his spine as the tiny boxers were pulled all the way down his hips and flung carelessly. This was it.

A little eager from all that time of blue ball sydrome, Greece found it hard to keep his self control. After so long with only his hand as comfort, he was ready to just take the other here and now but knew he had to take things slow and steady. He reached into the night table drawr, pulling out the fresh bottle of lubricant that he had saved for this occasion and began applying a generous amount onto his fingers, warming the gel for his fragile lover.

Japan watched, dazed, as Greece's fingers trailed down to his entrance and began pushing against his hole. He closed his eyes and cringed slightly, but the ancient country was being very careful with him. Soon, two fingers were sheathed inside of him, stretching and scissoring to make the next step more endurable. A third finger prodded at his entrance to join the other two and Japan gripped the bed sheets in pain.

He'd read up on the subject, wanting to be educated for this experiance and all of the websites he read told him the first time would hurt but he didn't quite believe them when they said it was excruciating. Now he did.

"G-Greece...san...please be gentle." Japan pleaded as he felt the fingers leave his warmth.

"Of course." The man of few words whispered against his newlywed's ear, ghosting kisses along his jaw and backtracking towards the supple, pink lips.

Japan's breath had begun to hitch once again, even more so as he felt something that defenitly wasn't a finger prod at him.

Scared wasn't the word. He was terrified as what felt like a giant appendage began to work its way slowly inside of him. He clung to Greece, nails digging into the nicely tanned skin as he bit his lip to hold back a whimper.

After a few minutes of what felt like agonizing torture, Greece finally stopped, his own breath coming out in ragged gasps as he hovered over his lover.

"I'm...I'm in." His breath ghosted over Japan's lips as they hung open, letting out pants and mewls.

Japan decided to show some initiative and grabbed the other nations face, pressing there lips together in a needy kiss. It was his own special way of sensing the mood and telling the other '_I'm ready'. _

Greece seemed to understand this and began a leisurely pace as the two kissed, keeping his thrusts shallow and slow. Japan tried his best to stay lax, using all the techniques he had learned from the videos he watched, digging his nails into Greece's back leaving red half moons. 

"G-Greece-san...I'm almost there." Japan whimpered.

"I thought I told you not to refer to me so formally...and on our wedding night at that." Greece panted out between rocking hips. He was close too.

The shaggy brunet lifted Japan's small frame into his arms as he thrust his hips needily. Japan let out a throaty moan as Greece's manhood scraped against that sensitive area inside of him, and his fluids came shooting out of a twitching member, all over the older nation's chest and stomach.

Experience was the only thing keeping Greece from coming on the spot and he managed a few more angled jabs before spilling his own seed inside the other, holding the limp and now spent body in his arms.

Japan breathed heavily, but looked at his lover with loving eyes as the two curled up together under the soiled sheets.

**A/N : Oh my gosh this chapter was so bad xD You can tell how long it's been since I wrote a lemon lol anyway, I know I haven't updated in FOREVER but I have an excu- I mean a legitamit reason! For some weird reason a while ago, my internet would crash everytime I tried to log into so I couldn't post fanfics. A few months later the problem stopped but I had forgotten about this story ^^" hehe...Now I'm continuing the story, but guess what? I can't log into FF AGAIN because it crashes my internet T^T Meaning this fanfiction will probably have been completed for a while before it can actually be posted...Oh well, I'll just write a bunch of chapters and post them all up when FF stops being a B**** ^^ Until next time! **

**P.S I have already got pretty much all the pairings in mind for this fic but I'm still happy to hear any requests. I'll write down the couples I have so that you can weeve through them and see if there's still a pairing you want to see ^^**

**ItalyXGermany, AmericaXEngland, SwedenXFinland, RomanoXSpain, PrussiaXAustria, GreeceXJapan, FranceXCanada, DenmarkXNorway, Hong KongXIceland, LithuaniaXPoland, ChinaXRussia and maybe AustraliaXNew Zealand if someone requests it so pretty much just mainstream pairings aside from maybe HK and Ice-kun ^^ (P.S not ALL pairings will be present at first, but as the chapters go up I'll be sure to add them)**


	4. Franada, RoChu, LietPol part 1

**France and Canada**

Canada stared at the papers in his hands with a frown, glaring at the ink printed on the sheet. It wasn't so much the ink, or the paper itself the young country was upset with, but rather what was _written _in the ink on the paper.

_It's true I've been feeling strange these past few weeks, _the northern nation thought to himself, _but this is ridiculous! It must be someone playing a prank on me..._

Canada let out a sigh, tossing the devious paper aside as he burried his face in his hands and sulked. According to that sheet, the blond was expecting. In other words, he was _pregnant._

Despite the sleeping around he'd been doing the past few months, he was certain he knew who the child belonged to and he was...shocked to say the least.

"This can't be happening..." Canada said out loud.

"Oh Matthiew, _mon cher~_"

_Speak of the devil..._

Hands snaked around Canada's waist and up to his chest, holding him close to the body trapping him from behind. A fuzzy chin prickled his cheek and breath ghosted over his ear.

"_Je t'ai manquer mon amour." _France whispered suggestively as one of his hands stopped fondling Matty's chest and trailed further south down his body.

Canada grabbed his tormentor's hands and broke free of the grasp to stare at the blond with a serious face.

"I...have to tell you something." He said shyly, his cheeks tinting a slight pink.

"Oh? Can't it wait till later?" France whine. "You look quite serious, is something wrong?"

Canada took a deep breath, feeling like a teenage girl about to confess to someone they've had a crush on fore years. "Could you sit down please?" He asked and France obeyed, taking a seat on the tasteful french sofa.

"What ails you, _mon cheri?" _France questioned his more recent lover.

Matthew bit his lip, figuring that instead of drawing it out it would be better to just come out and confess.

"I'm pregnant." He said, feeling tears sting his eyes. "It's yours."

The look on France's face would have been comical in any other situation, but only made it harder to keep the tears from spilling.

"Pregnant? Are you sure?" France said after moment's of hesitant shock. Canada nodded.

The two countries romance was newly blossoming, having lasted just over 3 months and already burdened with the task of parenthood? They definitly weren't ready.

France's expression turned from shock to pondering as he crossed one leg over the other and touched his forefinger and thumb to his chin.

"Will you keep it?"

"Eh?" Canada was a little taken back by the question.

"The baby. Will you keep it?" France asked again.

Canada thought about it for a moment. He was still pretty young to be expecting, considered perhaps just over twenty one (humanly speaking of course), yet there was a part of him that was overjoyed-the nurturing side of him was thrilled to be having a baby. He still felt it a little early, but he did know that he loved France. Besides, getting rid of the fetus went against everything he believed in and what he's fought to protect within his own counrty's walls.

"Yes." Canada barely whispered, not realizing his hand was over his stomach.

"Then I will support you. I did help raise you and _Amerique _when you were newborns so I know a thing or two about parenting." France said nostalgically.

Canada looked at his lover in surprise. He'd expected the wavy haired frenchman to be mad, or perhaps even leave him. He hadn't foreseen such a caring and understanding outcome.

Francis raised his hand and beckoned with his finger for the other to come closer. Canada followed the order and the next thing he knew he was pulled down and flipped under the older country.

"Now what do you say we continue what we started before? Mmm?"

**Russia and China**

"Aiya..." China groaned, leaning back against the wall as the toilet bowl swallowed the mixture of water and vomit. "I can't even remember the last time I'd been sick like that, aru."

"Yao? Are you almost done in there? I want to take bath before it gets too cold." Russia called from outside the bathroom door.

"Give me a minute!" The chinese man yelled back, a little harsher than one might dare speak to the northern country. He turned on the taps and began rinsing his mouth and washing his face.

"What's wrong with me, aru?" He wondered aloud, staring at his reflection. The past few days had been filled with frantic trips to the bathroom to empty his stomach contents. Despite his history with illness and remedy, China really had no clue what could be up with him.

The door creeked open to reveal a large body topped with a head of creamy silver. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah..." China lied. "I'll let you have your bath now, aru." He turned to leave but a hand grabbed his arm, halting him.

"Why not take bath with me, da?" Russia offered in a sickeningly sweet voice. Even now it often frightened the ancient nation.

"Err...sure."

The two undressed as the warm water flowed into the tub. Russia's eyes were drawn to his lover's body as he watched the other strip off his shirt. A questioning look appeared on his face as he stared at the other's mid section. The platinum haired nation reached out to poke the elder's belly, making China jump up in a startled manor.

"Wh-what was that for, aru!" He scolded. Despite himself, he still sometimes felt that the other was out to get him. In more frightening ways than one.

"Have you gained weight?"

China, confused, looked down and saw that his once flat stomach hung over his waist band the tiniest bit.

"How strange, aru." China spoke aloud. "I havn't been eating irregularily or unhealthy."

Sure, he had the odd craving for something weird now and again but that couldn't have caused such a noticeable difference could it?

"Well worry about it later. Let's get in water before its cold, da?" Russia more demanded than asked as he pulled Yao into the tub with him.

"W-wah!" China cried out as he was tugged down into the large, porcelain bathtub with the larger country. "D-don't be so hasty aru..."

While in the bath with Russia, China couldn't help think about his strange morning routine and sudden weight gain. Perhaps the two were connected somehow?

**Lithuania and Poland**

"Liet! Liet! Hurry it's an emergency!"

"Feliks! What is it?" The baltic country hurried to the room he shared with the polish nation, nearly tripping over the rug in his haste. "What's wrong?"

Arms wrapped around his neck and he was pulled into a tight embrace. He stared awkwardly at the blond hugging him, mind racing for thoughts on what could possibly be wrong with the other.

"Thanks Liet!" Poland said cheerily, letting the brunet free.

"Wh-what was that about? Why were you shouting just now?" Lithuania asked, seriously confused by the other's strange behavior.

"I just, like, wanted a hug from you! Is that so much to ask from my _boyfriend!_" The blond spat in his valley-girl way of speaking, catching Lithuania off guard. How had he gone from happy and affection to..._this _in less than 10 seconds?

"Umm...Po are you feeling alright?" Toris asked, pressing the back of his hand against the other's forehead.

_He doesn't feel warm..._

"Eh? Liet what's wrong? You're acting really weird all of a sudden..."

I'm _acting weird all of a sudden!_

"Come on! Let's like totally go out for ice cream! You can buy mine too!" Poland cheered as he grabbed Toris' hand, dragging him outside.

The regular Poland was definitely back to normal...for now anyway.

The two countries made it to the park, where a ice cream cart was sationed waiting for hungry customers. Poland was carefully examining the different flavor choices while Lithuania patiently waited for him to make up his mind.

"I want all of them!" Poland declared.

"What? But you'll get a stomach ache if you eat all that icecream!" The more sensible of the two tried to convince the other. Poland's bottom lip jutted out in a pout and his eyes began to water.

"Waaah! Liet, you're like, SO totally mean! You don't love me at all!" The very strange country began bawling, creating a scene in the middle of the park.

"C-calm down Po..." Lithuania tried to hush the other but soon gave in and bought what the sniveling nation had requested. "O-one of each please..." He told the ice cream salesman as he pulled out his wallet. Good thing Lithuanian economy was going alright...

"Hurray! Thanks Liet!" Poland sang as he devoured the treat in his hands.

"D-don't mention it..." Lithuania sulked.

"Done~!" The blond announced as he threw his wrappers in the trash.

"Eh! Already?"

"Mhmm, now let's hurry up and go home! My cuddle meter is running low!" Feliks said as he once again grabbed Liet's hand and dragged him around.

Back at home, Poland was nuzzled under his lover's arm, warm and happy. They were both resting on the couch under a soft pink blanket, watching whatever program was playing on TV. Poland was at ease, close to falling asleep but Lithuania's head was abuzz with many questions.

_Feliks has been acting super strange lately..._He thought to himself as he watched the sleeping nation out of the corner of his eye. _He's always been affectionate, but never this clingy, and I've never seen him eat something so quikly, especially ice cream. He always gets a brain freeze...I wonder what's up with him?_

Suddenly Toris heard a murmur and felt the body in his arms stirr.

"Feliks? I thought you were sleeping. You don't look so good, are you o-" Lithuania was interrupted by his lover leaning over the edge of the couch and throwing up all over the nice rug, staining it forever with the colorful vomit. He would definitly never let the other country gorge himself on that much ice cream ever again.

**A/N: Sorry for all of the abrupt and confusing endings, this is the first time I've ever written about these characters, or at least these pairings ^^" I really hope it get's better, but I had to start somewhere right? Anyway, in case you're wondering, I got the insperation for the LietPol part from the doujinshi "Kiss Kiss Kiss" (its a LietPol Doujin, hurrr..." Yeah I was really stumped at first on that part but it all kind of wrote itself in the end...to an extent...ANYWAY! Reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter =u=**


	5. Spamano, PruAustria, GiriPan part 2

**Spain and Romano**

"Lovino!" Spain called, his voice resonating throughout the entire house. "Where could he be?" The spanish nation thought outloud. It was just past the afternoon, the time when he and his lover would take their midday siesta together (honestly, Spain used this as an excuse to cuddle with Romano) but the smaller, southern italian country was nowhere to be found.

"He didn't say he was going out..." Spain mused, trying to figure out where Romano could be.

He checked the kitchen but all that greeted him were the dirty dishes from lunch and a basket of ripe tomatoes. The living room turned up empty aswell. Spain decided to continue his search upstairs. At first he thought maybe the italian was taking a bath but the bathroom was empty too, along with the recreation room that would soon be turned into a nursery.

"I already checked the bedroom but..." Spain was starting to worry, so he decided to give the bedroom another look around.

He looked around their shared bedroom, keeping his eyes wide for any sign of his missing lover but saw nothing. The brunet was about to give up on this room and search the whole house again when he heard a sort of soft snoring coming from the closet.

"That's weird..." He muttered to himself as he made his way over to the closet door. When he opened it, he was greeted by his lover's sleeping frame, wrinkled clothing covering his body. Spain let out a small chuckle. How the italian had managed to fall alseep in the closet was beyond him.

"Lovino, _querido, _wake up. Wouldn't you much rather sleep with me instead of on the floor sitting up like that?" Spain teased, poking his slumbering lover's cheek. He loved how squishy Romano's cheeks were. Soft and squishy like a baby's.

Romano let out a low groan as the older nation continued to prod him awake.

"Stop that, bastard! I'm trying to sleep!" Romano shouted, shoving the tanned man away roughly.

"Don't be like that Romano, we can go sleep together on the bed." Spain offered but the stubborn nation only pouted and crossed his arms, letting out a sharp huff.

Spain grinned and reached out, catching the groggy brunet off guard as he wrapped his arms around Lovino's middle and picked him up, careful not to squeeze the precious bulge too hard and hurt the baby.

"What are you doing? Put me down you damn tomato bastard!" Lovino kicked as he was carried towards the bed like a child. "Antonio, I swear, if you don't put me down this instant I'll-" Romano was cut off by the older country throwing him, the springy matress' catching his body as the other cralwed on top of him.

"Now Lovino, what do you say we take that nap, hmm?" The spanish country said in a lustful tone that told Romano that they weren't necessarily going to take a 'nap'.

**Prussia and Austria**

When Prussia woke up he was laying in his and Austria's bed, covered to the neck in warmth. He could smell diner cooking from downstairs and despite not having eaten anything all day the odor made him sick to his stomach. Time for another trip to the bathroom.

Downstairs, Austria set the table while Hungary finished cooking their meal. Silence fell over the kitchen and neither spoke to each other. Both of the country's faces wore a mixture between nervousness and shock.

Earlier they had called a doctor to the house to examine their Prussian friend and things had gone...a little unexpected to say the least.

_"I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice." Hungary greeted their visitor, grabbing the man's coat and hanging it up for him. _

_"Thank you miss, but you do know that doctors rarely make house calls in this day and age." He said. _

_"I know, and I'm sure you're very busy but my friend is very sick. He wakes up at odd hours of the night to throw up and then he stays in the bathroom nearly all day. He's tired and irritable and seems like a completly different person! He also refuses to eat the food I make for him..." She explained. _

_The doctor laughed, taking Hungary and Austria-who had just stepped into the room, by surprise. _

_"I know exactly what's wrong with your friend." He said as he watched the silver haired once-country asleep on the sofa. _

_"What? What's wrong with him?" This time it was Austria's turn to ask the burning question. _

_"Obviously he's pregnant." The doctor said with a smile on his face. _

_Hungary seemed a little excited by the news while her dark haired counterpart's heart seemed to sink into his stomach. _

_"P-pregnant..?" He mumbled in disbelief. "You can't be serious." _

_"It's not that hard to believe. You are nations afterall so things like this are bound to occur. I'm actually surprised it hasn't happened sooner." _

_"Oh Austria-san! You and Pru-kun are going to have a baby!" Elizaveta said in delight, clapping her hands together. _

_Austria didn't even seem a fraction as excited as the young maiden, instead his expression read terrified. _

_"Well, you don't need me for anything else and I have other patients waiting so I bid you farewell. There are some brochures at the clinic I work at that explain pregnancy in great detail so feel free to stop by at anytime if you're having trouble." The doctor said as he grabbed his coat and left. _

Austria was still getting over the shock of the news. How was he supposed to react? Wasn't it odd that he was the one to get the other pregnant? It must have happened on one of the rare occasion's where the other would let him be in charge.

"Roderich?" Hungary called out.

"Eh? Yes, what is it Elizaveta?"

"Are you going to tell Gilbert?"

Austria was taken aback by the question. Of course he would tell Gilbert. He was the one who was pregnant after all, so he would find out eventually even if the german speaking country didn't tell him.

"Yes. I'm going to tell him. As soon as he wakes up."

Just as he said that, the two could hear the toilet flush from upstairs and moments later, the country in question came down the stairs looking exhausted despite the hours of sleep he'd caught up on.

"Oh, Gilbert you're finally up." Hungary greeted with a nervous smile. "I made you some diner, so please sit down."

Gilbert took one look a the food infront of him and fought the urge to run back upstairs as his face tinted green. "I-I'll pass if it's alright with you..."

"Oh...well alright." The cinnamon haired nation seemed a little dejected by the rejection of her food. She turned to look at Austria and saw the look of hesitance in his eyes. Obviously he didn't know how to tell the other about his condition so she decided to give him a hand. "Erm, could you take a seat anyway? Roderich had something very important to tell you."

Prussia looked at both of them questioningly but obeyed the hungarian girl and took a seat at the table. Austria let out a sigh as he sat across from Prussia and Hungary took a seat between the two, folding her hands in her lap.

"Well, Gil," The Austrian man started. "Elizaveta and I called a doctor over earlier today to take a look at you while you were sleeping and..." He trailed off and Prussia suddenly became quiet. "I don't know how to say this but, yout pregnant."

Prussia felt his heart jump out of his chest at the austrian's words. It took a moment for him to register but then when he had, he burst out into a fit of laughter.

Hungary and Austria exchanged confused glances with one another as the prussian continued snickering.

"Pregnant? Pffft, nice one Roddy I almost believed you! Man, I almost pissed myself laughing, I bet you planned this Elizaveta." The albino once-nation chocked out through boughts of laughter.

Austria frowned and stood up, his palms slamming against the desk. "This is no laughing matter Gil!" He raised his voice, something Austria rarely did, even when he was angry. This caught Prussia's attention. "I am not joking, you really are pregnant."

Suddenly, realizing that all his symptoms did agree with the condition his lover was offering him, Prussia thought the matter over.

"Well damn...I guess your right." He said then fell silent.

Austria and Hungary looked at him, waiting for him to react. The reaction they expected was not the one that actually happened though...

"Awesome! I'm going to be a _vater! _Err, _mutter _I mean...Kesesesese! Our kid will be the awesomest!" Prussia sang.

The other two nations stared at him, flabbergasted by his unexpected enthusiasm.

"I'm going to go call West!" Prussia added as he left the kitchen to go call his brother and tell him the awesome news.

**Greece and Japan**

"Here." Greece spoke softly, placing a plat of greek cuisine infront of his lover. The platter was adorned with souvlaki, potatoes and various piles of vegetables.

"Thank you, Greece-san." Japan bowed politely, not noticing the slight twitch in his husband's eye at the formality. "It looks delicious, but..." Japan trailed off, his eyes scanning the dish as if something where missing.

"Is something wrong?" The older nation replied, a little confused by the strange look in Japan's eyes.

"Could you fetch me some strawberry jam?"

"Jam? What for?" Greece asked, now very much confused.

"I want to put some on the potatoes." Japan replied innocently and Greece gave him an incredulous look. None the less he aquiesced his lover's strange request and went to fetch the jar of strawberry jam from the fridge and gave it to the small man.

"Arigato!" Japan chirped, happily spreading the chunky red stuff onto his seasoned potatoes. Greece watched with sadness as his magnificent potatoes were tainted by the japanese man's weird taste. Japan scooped a forkful of the red and white paste into his mouth and his features became one of pure bliss. "It is very good Greece-san, you should try it."

"N-no thank you..." The brunet muttered, regarding the mess with a look of distaste.

After their meal, Heracles and Kiku resided to the living room for a cup of tea and some relaxing couch time as they watched some strange japanese anime. Greece was nodding off, as usual, while Japan tried to concentrate on the program, but found that incredibly difficult as a throbbing sensation overcame his body.

The throbbing was mostly in his head, but felt like it resonated through his entire body. He also felt the odd sensation to throw up. Suddenly that sensation doubled, and he was scurrying out of the greek man's arms and towards the nearest toilet.

Greece, usually being a heavy sleeper, woke up when his lover jolted out of his embrace and groggily followed the sounds of the frail man gagging.

"Kiku, are you ok in there?" Greece asked, knocking on the door.

"I..." Japan started but was cut off by another wave of nausea.

Greece frowned, upset by how pained his lover sounded as he leaned over the toilet, emptying whatever he had in his stomach. "I will go call the doctor."

**A/N: Greek food is delicious but I don't think I've ever put jam on it...anyway, sucky chapter is sucky, but at least its going somewhere now, right? The Spamano part was mainly filler, but the other two served some purpose. Anyway, as usual, reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope you leave some. Without reviews I might get sad and lonely and die T.T **


	6. GerIta, USUK, SuFin part 3

**Italy and Germany**

"So what did Gilbert want?" Italy asked his lover as he re-clothed himself.

"He said he had something important to tell us." Germany said, shrugging on his own shirt and fixed his tie. "You ready to go?"

Italy looked at his lover and smiled, nodding as he skipped over to the husky german man and twined their fingers together. "Let's go see your brother!"

The two arrived at the large house that Germany's brother shared with his own lover and their hungarian maid. The blond curled his fingers and knocked on the oakwook door. A moment passed before he heard footsteps and a woman with light brown hair greeted them.

"Oh! Germany, Ita-chan! It's been so long, please come in." She said with a warm smile, shepherding the two in the house. "Gilbert's been expecting you, Austria too." She mentioned, closing the door behind her.

"What has my brother gotten into this time..." Germany sighed, preparing himself for a long conversation. The older woman only smiled at him.

"Do not worry Germany, it is nothing bad."

Feeling a little reassured by her words, Germany decided to follow her to the sitting room where the man in question sat, along with Austria. A platter of tea and desserts made by the austrian was also available.

"Wow! I haven't eaten one of Austria's treats since I was little!" Italy chirped, helping himself to a small cake topped off with a strawberry and chocolate drizzle. "Mmm! It's so yummy!"

"Feli," Germany sighed, sitting down next to the smaller country. "Don't forget your manners." He scolded as he wiped some of the crums off of his lover's cheek.

"It is quite alright Germany, I'm flattered that little Italy likes my snacks." Austria commented with a small smile.

"Yeah West, lighten up a bit and grab one for yourelf! Roddy may be a stick in the mud, but he knows how to make a good dessert!" Prussia complimented (sort of) his lover as he offered his brother a tart.

"Ja, thanks." Germany reluctantly took the sweet. He had a soft spot for sweet things after all. "Now what was so urgent that you needed to call me over here immediatly?"

Prussia's usual grin turned serious and he crossed his fingers together and rested his chin over them like a bridge. Germany was suddenly interested by his brother's sudden somber appearence.

"I'm not really sure how to say it..." He started off before his voice picked up a more humorous tone. "Guess what Bro? I'm pregnant!"

Germany dropped the tart he was about to eat, the fruity glaze staining the fabric of his pants as it lay in his lap. Had he heard right? Did his brother just say he was...

"Uwaaa! Really? Congratulations Gil!" Italy cheered, clasping his hands together. His head turned towards his shocked husband and noticed the dessert laying in his lap. "Eh? Germany what's wrong?"

"Pregnant..." The german choked out. "Pregnant..._You _pregnant?"

"I know, I know. Hard to believe that someone as awesome as me is going to pass on my genes." Prussia bragged smugly. "Who knows, if this continues, maybe the whole world will be as awesome as me someday." Austria turned red at that comment.

"You should think about starting a family too, West. I'm sure any kid of little Ita-chan here would be super cute, well, not as cute as my kid of course! Kesesesese!" Prussia continued to swagger. Germany's face tinted pink this time.

"A-actually..." He began, his face resembling a tomato at this point. "Feliciano and I have been thinking about that too recently..."

"Uh-hun." Italy nodded. "Germany and I have been trying for a baby for a while now!"

"Oh Ita-chan! How cute!" Hungary swooned, rushing over to hug the small italian.

"Awesome! I bet our kids would be super awesome best friends!" Prussia boasted.

Germany face palmed. This was bad enough, now he would have to deal with mini Gilbert tormenting his future child.

**America and England**

England was hard working in the kitchen, deciding to make a cake from scratch to satisfy the sudden sweet tooth he had developped recently. He would enjoy a sweet every now and again before he was pregnant, but now he felt the need to have at least one everyday. It must be the fact that it was Alfred's baby, he thought affectionately as he rubbed the now apparent bump on his abdomen.

Dusting off some flour that had stuck to his hands on the pink apron he wore, the pregnant country began cracking eggs into a lime green bowl, adding sugar and other things the recipe called for. He began stirring the bowl of batter in his hands, pre-heating the oven as he made the preperations. Suddenly the front door opened and America shuffled in, a new video game nestled in his arms.

"Arthur, I'm ho-what are you doing?" America asked mid sentence as he saw the englishman dressed in his kitchen attire.

"What does it look like you bloke? I'm baking a cake."

America cautiously entered the danger zone, approaching the blond who was busy mixing his ingredients into a bowl with caution. Even before being put in the oven, the mixture seemed to radiate an aura of death.

"And _why_, exactly, are you baking a cake?"

"Why do you think? I'm pregnant and craving something sweet, give me a break." England responded moodily, his usual bitchy attitude kicking in, ten fold.

"If you wanted something sweet you could have just called me and I would have picked up a cake or something at the store on my way home." He said, trying to get the bowl out of the brit's hands. He didn't say out loud that he would have much preffered making an extra stop than having the fire department and bio hazard teams suddenly show up at his house. "Besides, you should be resting."

"I'm perfectly capable of making a bloody cake!" The other shot, wriggling out of the american's grip as he stalked towards the other side of the kitchen, not noticing the enormous bag of flour in his path.

"Arthur, watch out!" America called out but was too late as England's feet collided with the giant sac and he was sent falling forwards.

Arthur closed his eyes tightly as he heard the bowl he once held crash to the floor, waiting for the pain of the fall but it didn't come. He felt a hand firmly holding his upper back and cracked his eyes open to see America looking at him. The younger country must have caught him just before he hit the ground and now bore a rather smug look about it.

"Did you see that Arthur? I just totally saved your ass right there!" America gloated, helping the brit back on his feet. "Wouldn't you agree that I was so a hero just now?"

"Y-you did not! I could have broken my own fall!" England replied, his whole face turning red with embarassement.

"Oh come on Iggy, if I had let you go you might have hurt the baby." Alfred pointed out, his hand reaching out to rest over England's tummy as he smirked down at his lover.

England's cheeks flared hot pink once more as America's face closed in on his. He wouldn't dare admit it to the bastard, but he was rather fragile in his current state and even such a frivolous fall could hurt him in a different way.

"I-I suppose..." He finally said.

"Now come on Arthur, call me your hero." America teased.

"No way in bloody hell!" England shouted again, chasing after America with his wooden rolling pin.

**Sweden and Finland**

Finland was still sentenced to bed, Berwald worrying about him like a mother bear despite his reassuring. He managed to pass the time with their adopted son, Sealand; reading the boy stories, playing checkers and answering all the questions he could that the young micronation had about babies. He had managed to skip through the infamous _'Where do Babies Come From?' _question only by promising the boy that he'd tell him when he was older. But Sealand, like most children, eventually got bored and decided to leave to pursue more entertaining business.

Tino giggled as he watched the boy run out of the room, shouting something about calling up Raivis.

"Guess it's just you and me Hana-Tamago." He said softly, rubbing the dog between the ears. She let out a playful bark and nuzzled into his touch which made the fin smile.

"Th'nk ag'n."

Tino turned his head at the sound and saw Berwald standing at the bedroom's entrance, half hidden by the door.

"Oh? You're home early Su-san." The fin asked, happy that his lover had come home.

"I w'nted to see y'." Sweden said, coming fully into the room and revealing a bouquet of soft colored lilies. "G't th'se f'r ya."

Finland blushed at the sight of the flowers, a smile playing on his face and brightening his features. "Oh Berwald! They're beautiful." He said, reaching out to gently caress the mass of flora. "But what's the occasion?"

"N' 'cc'sion, j'st w'nt'd to s'prise y'."

Finland burried his face in the flowers, a soft blush streaking across his cheeks. "Th-thank you."

The swede responded by lightly kissing the blond's forhead. "S' how're ya feel'in?"

"Much better thanks to you." Finland said in a slight chuckle, hand reaching down to lay flat on his stomach. "We missed you." _We _reffering to the unborn life inside him.

Sweden's lips twitched up into a smile and he leaned over to press a quick yet chaste kiss onto his lover's lips. "M'ss'd y' too, _kara._"

**A/N: Short boring chapters are short and boring ;;_;; Wasn't much fluff in the GerIta chapter so I'll make sure to fix that in the next installement...although reviews will influence exactly HOW MUCH fluff =P hahaha I'm terrible, I know ^^ Anyway, once again I apologize deeply if Sweden's accent just looks like complete gibberish but if really have no clue what he's saying tell me and I'll make note of it in future chapters either in the author's note or beside his dialogue. Also, Kara (wich I know is spelled wrong since I don't know how to do the characters on my keyboard) is swedish for 'dear' I think...idk I used google translate so I could be wrong xD Please leave a review!**


	7. GerIta, USUK, SuFin part 4

**Italy and Germany**

Germany waited outside the bathroom patiently for probably the seventh time that month. He never knew trying to get his lover pregnant would take so long, for everyone else it seemed like it happened so quickly but for his little italian it was taking quite a long time and this was making the german a little anxious.

His ears perked up when he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening. He quickly turned around, curious to see if their hard work had finally paid off. Germany knew the moment he saw Feli glaring at the pregnancy test with pure hatred that the results had turned out negative once again. He let out the breath he hadn't even realized he was holding and went to comfort his lover.

"It's alright, liebe, we can try again later." The german cooed, kissing softly at his lover's head.

"Why is it taking so long Ludwig?" Italy mused, his voice low and filled with depression. "I don't understand, we've been trying for a while now..."

Germany pressed his lips together in a thin line as he continued to stroke his lover's hair. It had been a little more than two months since the red head had found out about his brother's condition and had insisted on the two of them having a child aswell, but the problem was they had yet to conceive a child. Germany had heard of cases where it took years for conception but with all their persistance, he thought with a blush, surely there should be some sign of result?

"I'm sure its only mischance. We just need to try a little harder." Germany said, leaning forward to press a kiss to the italian's lips.

Italy accepted the soft kiss but stopped the blond's hands when they wandered down his chest.

"I'm not really in the mood right now..." Italy said, catching the german off guard.

Usually Italy was the one instigating sex and now with his goals of having a child he didn't understand why the other was refusing him, although he obeyed and settled for stroking his lover's arm in long, comforting motions. Italy made a face of discontent and then cradled his head in his hands.

"I'm actually not feeling well Lud...could you run a bath for me?"

Germany nodded, giving the italian one last, soft brush to the crown of his head before he left upstairs to get a bath ready for his lover.

A few more weeks had passed since their seventh failed attempt at conception. Italy was alot more cheerful lately then he had been before but his mood seemed to falter whenever Lovino and Antonio or Gilbert and Rederich came to visit, the slight roundness to the pregnant men's stomachs was evidence of the precious cargo they carried that the italian envied.

"Veee...Ludwig I'm not feeling well..." Italy whimpered, his hand hovering over his forehead as if to check for a fever.

Germany looked at the other with concern. He did look rather pale and green.

"Did you eat anything strange?" The blond questioned but the other shook his head, no.

Suddenly, Italy lurched forward, hand covering his mouth as he sprinted towards the nearest washroom. Germany, a little taken aback, followed his lover closely behind. He cringed when he heard the other emptying whatever he once had in his stomach into the toilet bowl.

The german went to fetch his lover a warm, dampened cloth to clean him up, kneeling down next to the smaller nation to whipe his face clean with the towel. He noticed the look on the other's face, a look of hard thinking and realization, a look he didn't often see cross the red head's face.

"Germany I was sick." Italy said, an almost cheery tone to his voice.

"Er..yes?" The blond responded, confused by the joy in the italian's voice.

Suddenly arms flew around his neck and a body pressed closely to his. Germany sputtered for a moment, trying to register what was happening in his head.

"I was sick for no reason!" Feliciano hollered with glee, giving Ludwig the biggest smile he'd seen in a while. "Pregnant people get sick for no reason!" He deducted, and Germany finally caught on to why the italian seemed so overjoyed. A small smile tugged at his own lips as the smaller country hugged him.

Their hard work had finally paid off.

**America and England**

America stirred in his wake, limbs stretching out to their fullest until he heard them crack. He felt the soft rays of sunshine caress his face and blindly patted the nightstand, looking for texas.

"Mmmm...mornin'." He slurred groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When there was no answer, he turned his head, expecting to see a sleeping England but was greeted with an empty left side of the bed, sheets pulled up neatly.

"Artie must've gotten up already.." America pondered outloud, hoping that the brit hadn't gone into the kitchen to make them breakfast.

Honestly, he'd rather start off the day with a peaceful morning.

America swung his legs over the side of the bed, nearly tripping on a pair of 'union jack' boxers that lay wrinkled in his path, along with a few other articles of clothing that had been carelessly thrown away in their haste the night prior. America grinned at the memory.

As he began to feel more awake, the american registered the sound of running water coming from the bathroom connected to the master bedroom. Another grin played on his lips.

_So that's where he is, _America thought maliciously.

Already stark naked from last night's events, the dirty blond made his way towards the bathroom. The sound of the shower running got louder, and now America could also hear England humming something that sounded strangely like the American anthem mixed with _God Save The Queen_ and his ferral grin turned into a softer smile.

Pushing open the already slightly cracked door, America could see his lover's silhouette behind the shower curtain. He quietly tip toed over to the edge of the shower, gently tugging at the curtain to avoid any noise that could blow his cover and stepped into the spray of water. The sight, despite having seen it many times, made the american's mouth water.

England looked like he was in complete euphoria under the waterfall of warm water, body wet and glistening, fluffy clouds of pinkish soap covering him. America's eyes followed the trails of suds cascading down the brit's pale body, the slightest hints of a blush tinting his cheeks as he watched them dissapear into the crevice of an ass he deemed too smooth and tight to belong to a man.

He cautiously reached out his hands to grab the other man by the waist, a soft chuckle escaping his lips when he felt the other nation jump slightly at his touch and he couldn't resist pressing a kiss to the junction where the brit's shoulder met his neck. England's shock soon melted away into a face of pure love when he saw that his shower invader was the baby faced american.

"You startled me." The older nation whispered with a smile, turning slightly to nuzzle his face into the crook of the other's neck.

Instead of answering with words, America pressed a sweet kiss to his lover's lips. England complied almost imediately, tilting his head back to press further into the embrace.

America's hands glided over the brit's body, feeling the needle prick of goosebumps rising on the soft skin. His hands eventually slid to the front, tracing the slight roundness of his lover's stomach. His lips once again cracked into a smile as he pulled away from the kiss to look at the other's body.

"It's noticeable now." He remarked, rubbing open palmed circles over the englishman's growing womb.

England tilted his head back to give the other english speaking nation a loving stare as he placed his own hands over the american's larger ones.

"Our baby's growing."

**Sweden and Finland**

"Mama, I want to go play outside with Hana!" Sealand whined, trying to pull away from the fin that was grooming him.

"Not now you don't, Peter." Finland said, keeping the young micronation in place. "Mathias, Nikolas and Emil are coming soon and I don't want you to get all messy." He said, reffering to the three other countries he considered family. Sealand let out a huff and crossed his arms.

After Finland had announced his condition, the other three countries insisted on coming over for a visit. It took a lot of convincing from Sweden to allow the dane into his home, but after much pleading and a little bit of _persuasion _on Finland's part, the family was going to be reunited for the first time in decades.

Finland sighed as he looked at his son's pouting face. "Tell you what, if you can keep yourself clean for the next two hours, you can play outside _and_ Berwal and I will join you, ok?"

The small not-country's eyes brightened and his bushy eyebrows rose with excitement. "Okay!" He said, scurrying off upstairs.

"I d'n't g't a s'y?" Two, large hands wrapped around his waist and Finland nearly jumped in surprise.

The shorter of the two contries looked up and smiled when he saw his swedish husband, a warm feeling fluttering over his chest.

"I figured you wouldn't argue." Tino said. "If you knew what was good for you." He said, feigning a menacing tone.

Sweden smiled at the joke. It was like a puppy dog trying to be intimidating. He imagined Hana Tamago with a fierce look and couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Finland relished the throaty sound. He loved the rare occasions when he managed to pull a sincere laugh out of the larger country and not just a barely audible chuckle.

Decidint that Finland was being irresistable, the much taller swede leaned down to press a chaste kiss but like all cliched moments, was interrupted by a loud pounding on the front door.

"Yo! Bro! Open the door and land us in!" Came an all too familiar voice and Sweden pulled away from his 'wife' looking rather displeased and annoyed.

Finland gave his husband a look that said 'be nice', before waltzing over and opening the door. In no time, strong arms were around his waist and he was being lifted up off his feet.

"Tino! It's been so long!" Denmark crowed, hugging the pudgy nordic nation like one would squeeze an adorable kitten.

"Haha...I guess it has." Finland laughed nervously. He turned his head to the other two, quiter northern countries. "Emil, Nikolas, i've missed you both."

"Us too brother." Norway responded. "Right Ice?"

Iceland gave his usual groan as answer.

"Umm...is Emil alright?" Finland asked curiously. The icelandic nation was usually quiet and stubborn and, for lack of a better term, rather tsundere, but even he seemed out of sorts.

Denmark finally let Finland back on his feet and turned to the two. "Don't worry about him, he's been like that for a while. I think it's because he got into a fight with Hong Kong or something." The dane rambled, not noticing the white haired nation twitch.

"Why would you say that?" Finland asked innocently.

"He went from hanging out with the guy 24/7 to not answering his messages. It gets pretty annoying when the boy calls five times a day asking; _Like, why won't Ice answer the phone!" _Denmark answered, impersonating the asian at the end.

"Sounds like a lovers quarell to me..." Norway put in his own two cents.

"Would you guys stop talking about my personal life!" Iceland suddenly burst, glaring at the four nordics.

The others stared at him, shocked by the sudden rage. Iceland felt akward by the tension he'd created and decided now was a good time to leave the room.

"I wonder what's up with him?" Denmark asked.

"I'll go check on him." Finland offered, going upstairs to see what was wrong with his 'little brother'.

**A/N: I have so many things to apologize about in this fanfiction xD First of all, terribly sorry about the wait, but as you know its the end of the school year and things are usually crazy around this time. Another thing, sorry for the repeat in pairings, these are just the main 3 so I wanted to make sure I include them alot. Also, sorry if this chapter was terrible...I know I promised fluff for the GerIta part but I just couldn't find much of a way of adding it for that situation, I did show a bit of husband Germany taking care of Italy but not much. Sorry if the USUK part was grotesquely mushy and romantic, I'm a sucker for those things xD And lastly, sorry that the SuFin part SUCKED BALLS! I was just trying to get some plot placement for future chapters... as and apology, I promise to right a special chapter at some point in this fanfiction where there will be a world meeting and a LOT of PMSing pregnant countries xD oh boy that'll be fun...Anyway, please review! Reviews really do motivate me to write faster/better so I would really appreciate it!**


	8. Author's note Importantish

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys, RZA here. I just wanted to let everyone know that as of now I will be changing the format of how this fanfiction is written. Instead of the 3 pairings per chapter I will just have 1 per chapter. I'm sorry, but it will just be easier for me that way. I mean, if I have insperation to write a story for 1 of the pairings in the chapter but nothing for the other 2 then it just takes forever for me to update and I know you guys probably don't like that. The only reason I did the whole 3 pairings per chapter format thingie is because I don't usually like posting chapter that are under the 1000 words mark but for this I'll deal cause its just getting too frustrating. **

**Thanks for reading~**


	9. Spamano part 3

**Spain and Romano**

"Fratello!" Italy saw his brother and imediatly flung himself around the other's neck. "I haven't seen you in _forever!_"

"Ugh! Let go of me bastard!" The older italian groaned, trying to pry the other off of him.

"Oh!" Italy finally let go, pulling away at arms length, eyes traveling down to the other italian's stomach. "Wow Lovino, your tummy is so big!"

Romano blushed at the statement, hand imediatly going to his swollen stomach. "I-I'm pregnant you idiot! It's not like I'm getting fat..."

"Awww, fratello's so self-conscious. It's cute." Italy cooed, clapping his hands together.

"I know. It's just adorable, isn't it Ita-chan?" Spain added, wrapping an arm around the brunet's stretched waist. "Lovi's always fussing about how his clothes won't fit him anymore."

"Shut up bastard!" Romano cried, smacking him upside the head. "Besides, why are you even here Feliciano? And why did you bring the potato bastard with you?" He asked, turning to his brother and glaring at the large german next to him.

"I came because I have good news!" Italy cheered, jumping up and down. "Ludwig and I are having a _bambino!_"

There was a pause as Romano slowly processed the information.

A baby...His idiot brother and that damned potato sucker that he married a year back were having...a baby?

The older Italy brother's face contorted from shock to anger, the Romano kind of anger.

"You're pregnant!" He screamed so loudly that Feliciano had to cover his ears. "With that bastard's kid!" He shouted again, pointing an accusing finger at the blond who gave a look that said he should have stayed home.

"Veee...Of course it's Ludwig's. If it wasn't then that would mean I cheated on him! I wouldn't cheat! Please believe me Lud, I know it's yours!" Italy cried, begging the german to believe his words. Germany sighed, rubbing at his brow and giving the older italian a look-what-you've-done-now face.

"Yes, yes Feli, I know it's mine." He sighed, lightly petting the top of the red head's hair.

Italy's whimper's quietted down at the german's...somewhat comforting words but Romano never ceased to resemble a tomato, head smoking in irritation.

"Aren't you happy fratello?" Italy asked suddenly, giving his brother the look of a kicked puppy. "This mean's we'll be pregnant together! You'll be an uncle, and our bambinos can play together!" The younger one chirped excitedly, forgetting his and his brother's spat entirely.

Romano's cheeks faded from an angry red to a light pink. He did feel a small swell of pride at the thought of being an uncle, even if it was that potato bastard's. He also found that it would be nice for his own kid to have someone to play with. Maybe it wasn't so bad...

"I-I guess I'll accept it then..." He mumbled, glancing away from his brother.

"Ve~!" Italy cheered, throwing himself at the other once again. "I'm so happy!"

"D-dammit Feliciano! Whatch it!" Romano shouted, smacking his brother on the head.

"Waaahhh! I'm sorry Lovi!" Italy cried, craddling his head.

"Don't worry Feli, Lovi just doesn't want the baby to get hurt." Spain put in, hand sneaking around the brunet's waist to rest a hand on the top of the round stomach.

Romano turned bright red. "WILL ALL YOU BASTARD'S JUST SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUP!"

**A/N: Pointless chapter is pointless hehe =P but it was cute, right? I thought so at least. Lol at Lovi, two pregnant Italians are going to be quite the handful, huh? Anyway, I wanted to upload at least something since its been a while since the last time I updated. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review, maybe say which pairing you'd like me to update next, it might give me some inspiration. Well, until next time =3**


	10. HongIce part 1

Iceland sat on the bed in one of the room's, Peter's he guessed by the childish ocean mural painted on the wall and random toys laying in heaps on the royal blue carpet. He hugged his legs close to his chest and burried his face in his burgandy clad knees. The icelandic country's eyes and nose burned with unshed tears, biting his lip hard to prevent them from escaping.

He barely moved when he heard the creak of the door, knowing one of the other nordics had come up to comfort him.

"Emil, what's wrong?"

It was Tino's voice, soft and filled with concern. The sound made the distressed nation sick to his stomach with its sweet innocence. He stayed there, silent and unmoving as the bed dipped under the weight of the finnish nation. A hand came to rest on his shoulder, warm and comforting but the young country shyed away from it.

"We're sorry for putting you on the spot, and you know how Mathias can be." Finland soothed, trying to convince the boy that they meant no harm. Iceland's only response was a sniffle as a salty tear slipped down his ivory cheek.

Tino thought that they had really upset the nation as he watched the droplet cascade down his younger brother's face but what he didn't know was that the cause of Iceland's torment didn't lie in either of the nordics or their behavior.

"It's not any of your faults..." Iceland admitted, opening up to the motherly nation. "It's mine."

"What makes you say that?"

Iceland bit his lip, going over in his mind whether or not he should spill his hearts utter most secrets to the hay blond country. He figured that Finland knew how to keep a secret so he let the iron shield fall momentarily.

"It is true," The white haired boy started. "I have been ignoring Li." He said, reffering to Hong Kong.

"Why have you been ignoring him? I thought you two were friends, did he make you angry?" Finland asked innocently.

Iceland shook his head, hands folded on his lap as he looked down at them. "No."

"Then why have you been ignoring him?"

Iceland took a deep breath before he continued his explanation. HIs hands shook and his head buzzed with thoughts of just running out of the room but he knew that the other would just hunt him down again, it was in the fin's nature.

"A while back him and I hooked up..." Iceland began, pausing for a moment to let Tino process the information. In all honesty it didn't suprise the fin, he knew the two were close. "Then a month ago we...we did _it_." He continued, cheeks turning pink as he divulged information that he thought would have stayed between him and Hong Kong.

Tino had a feeling about where this was going and he braced himself to console the other as he waited for the words to confirm his suspiscions.

"I'm pregnant..." Emil confessed.

**A/N: Wow another update and its only been a day =P I guess that's a good sign. It wasn't very long but it did help set some of the story, at least for the nordics. I'll try to update again soon but I make no promises that it will be as quick as this one was. I just wanted to point out though that the human names I used for Iceland, Hong Kong, Denmark and Norway are just common ones I've heard used for them before. I didn't cleverly come up with any of them, just to make things clear =P Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading what I got so far, please leave a review if you have the time ^7^**


End file.
